Escaped
by Q-tip Mystery
Summary: A girl with a normal family, normal home, normal friends...sounds normal and great huh? Well not after some incident that has an assasin after them. But does Rachel know that one of her friends is one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Escaped**

**Chapter 1 **_**Birthday Gift**_

"This one?" Asked my mom as she pointed to a yellow Volkswagen. It is my 18th birthday tomorrow and so my very generous mother and father decided to take me out and get a car. None of us in our family use the same cars that we used…_before_. After "The Incident" we can never be too careful about our safety. We have already had about two giant guys come and hunt us down. I know that we didn't do anything. It was merely an accident/coincidence that we happen to see what we saw

I don't know, sometimes I still think that we are being watched…well not really "watched" as much as followed. Do you ever get that feeling? Well when you are with my family and me, you can get pretty paranoid. In fact, we got so paranoid, that we completely changed our names and appearance. Nobody knows where and when we left. All I know is that we moved away with no trace and no goodbyes.

I sometimes wonder if my best friend thinks about me, or even misses me. I know I miss her. We had been friends since I was three years old. Our parents had been best friends when _they _were kids as well. It broke my heart when my parents wouldn't let me say goodbye. We left as soon as we could, leaving everything behind. I managed to take one picture of her and me when we were both ten years of age. It used to make me laugh every time I looked at it. It looked like I was picking her nose, but I really was just getting something off of the _other _side of it. I was pretty mad when I found out that her mom had taken the picture then. All she said was "You'll appreciate it later. Trust me" and she was right. I really do.

"Rachel" Interrupted my mom, "I need an answer." I blinked twice coming back to reality. Right. A car. She wanted my opinion on the ugly yellow bug.

"Um" I paused, making sure it looked like I was really thinking about my answer. "No. Lets keep looking" I didn't hear an answer from my mom, so I looked over at her and she was staring at the car.

"The Volkswagens look so different nowadays." She said quietly. I wasn't even positive if she was talking to herself, or me. "I used to ride around in these kinds of cars all the time." I didn't really care so I sighed dramatically so that we could continue on. She got my message and started walking.

I found maybe two cars that I liked, but I wasn't completely sure which one that I liked best. Eventually I found the one that I really wanted. I walked up to it with deep fascination and wide eyes. I stroked my hand across the perfect and shiny gloss of the white paint. I wanted that car. I wanted it bad. I imagined myself driving around everywhere in that wonderful car.  
"Mom!" I yelled out waiting for her to come. "I think I found it!" I waited and listened to the clampering of her feet slowly but surely come closer.

"Is this it?" She asked pointing at the beautiful white car. I just nodded. She laughed and right then, the manager guy person came.

"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Um yes, can you tell me what kind of car this is?" My mother replied.

"This is a brand new Toyota Prius. It has wonderful steering, air conditioning, heating, etc. It is also one of the cars that work better for the environment. "

"Oh wow. Isn't that interesting. Rachel, go look around somewhere else while I talk." I sighed and started walking away. She told me that I wouldn't be able to be there for when the price was named. My mom hates the thought of me knowing the cost of any present. Even if it is my beautiful white Prius car. I was extremely excited, and just couldn't take my eyes off of it. It looks expensive.

Normally my family would never in our lifetime be able to afford this kind of thing. But since my dad found a wonderful paying job for his bachelor's degree, we have been doing well. I don't know why he didn't get a better job at our old house. Oh well, that was my old life. The life that hopefully nobody knows is supposed to me mine.

It was getting dark so I just sat down on one of the benches nearby. I was pretty glad that I was prepared and brought a book. I took it out and opened up to page 316. I am almost done with this book, but it is so good, that you don't want it to end. Do you know what I mean? I didn't think that I would be able to handle my excitement and read, but immediately after opening that book, I was lost into the words.

It was probably about forty minutes later when my mom finally came back. She was holding some keys and was smiling. Big. My heart probably jumped out of my chest and back two times…and maybe even skipped a beat before I was able to get up and run to her. She handed me the keys and said, "You drive, and I will follow." With a huge grin, I grabbed the keys as fast as I could and ran to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Dream

"Who's there?" He screamed looking up in the wrong direction. The worry on his face made me want to laugh. I picked up a rock and chucked it at him, laughing at his slight yelp of pain. He heard me and looked up almost at the spot where I was. Of course he wouldn't be able to see me even if he was looking in the right place. I grabbed another rock (it was pretty big) and threw it at him harder. He fell to the ground with a noise I didn't know was possible to come out of a man.

"Show yourself you _ignorant swine!_" He yelled. Ignorant swine? Why in the world would that inspire me to jump out and show him who I am? Nothing he could say would get me to leave my spot and stop torturing him this way. It's what he could _do_ that would get me out. All I need is for him to contact his little group of people and tell them to come save his sorry little butt and then I can kill him! I wont even feel bad for doing it either. He doesn't even deserve to be _breathing_ on this planet.

He started to get up very slowly. He was out of breath when he was on his two feet. I turned around to search for another rock to throw at him when something caught my eye. I looked at him and saw he had a phone behind his back. Finally! Now I can kill him!

I jumped out and into the light in front of him with extreme delight, and laughed once more at his surprised face. He couldn't even move! I think I might have even seen him shaking! Ha.

"_Rachel?_" He gasped, taking a step back. I smiled and slowly and got out my knife.

I shot myself in an upward sitting position, breathing hard from the dream. It was different. I have been having the same dream for months and suddenly it changed to this? Will that be what I see every night from now on? Who was that guy? Why would I want to kill him? Why the hell was I so…so…_excited_ to kill him? Why was I so entertained by hurting him? Where was I? Why couldn't he see me?

Ouch. My head hurt. This is a great way to start my birthday don't you think? I looked at the clock on my nightstand. **5:03. **It's a little early, but there's no way I would be able to fall back asleep. I stood up, but had to sit back down and wait for my vision to come back since I stood up too fast. After I got that done with, I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to turn the shower on as hot as it could go. While waiting for it to heat up, I looked at myself in the mirror, expecting to see my hair in a big ball of mess. It always has been ever since I started having that horrible dream…even though I didn't have it this time, which must have been the reason why my hair wasn't messy. I just looked un-brushed, which it was, so I ran a brush through it. My hair color is a dark brown, and the length is a little past my shoulder with layers throughout. I had bangs cut straight across my forehead as well.

I climbed into the now hot shower, and scrubbed my body down thoroughly. After that, I got out and put clothes on my thin body. It took about another thirty minutes for me to dry my hair and put on my makeup. I wasn't hungry enough to eat something so I just went into my room and looked at the clock. **5:41. **If this were any other day, I would be asleep at this moment.

I sighed and picked my book up to read. The second I started reading it was already lost in it's words, but it wasn't long after that I was interrupted by sirens and blue and red lights in front of my house. Why in the world are they here? Is someone getting arrested? I walked to the window for the answer to my questions. I was relieved to find that they were here for my next-door neighbors. Weird…they were one of those 'do everything right' families. Why would _they_, of all families, get arrested?

I half ran downstairs and was going for the door when I tripped over a phone book. God I'm going to kill someone! I got back up, now in an even worse mood, and went out the door. I saw Mrs. Richardson, who had her face buried in her hands and was shaking. Crying, I assumed. And there beside her, was her husband, Mr. Richardson. I walked over to one of the officers and asked what happened. He didn't answer, but he was still looking at me, thinking. I had to ask him again to get him to say anything.

"There was a break in." He replied sourly. Wow, right now I _really _want to punch this guy in the face! I think I have a right to know more! Clutching my hands in fists to attempt to not punch this guy, 'cause I knew that would only end badly, I asked, "was anything taken?" He saw that I was mad and took a more stern standing position, clearing his throat.

"Calm down ma'am, your anger isn't go make anything better"

"Was. Anything. Taken?"

"We aren't sure. We just got here and are still working on it. Nobody has found anybody but we just got a report of a man running away. We had officers chasing him down, but we lost him. That's all I can give you right now because the rest is private until we have more information. There is nothing to worry about. Please go back to sleep." Still in a bad mood, I glared at him and walked away to my house. I opened the door and was immediately accompanied by both my parents.

"How long ago did you go out there?" Asked my dad.

"As soon as they came." I replied.

"How long ago was that? And what happened?"

"Not too long ago, and evidently there was a break in. That one cop was a real-" I mumbled off and didn't finish the sentence.

"Did they get the robber?" My mom asked in a shaky voice.

"They chased him down, but lost him. They wouldn't give me anymore information, saying that it was private for now." Both my parents looked at each other with worried faces. My dad put a reassuring arm around my mom to comfort her. They both looked up at me. Then my mom cleared her throat.

"Well this is an interesting birthday for you isn't it, Rachel?" My mom reached over and put her arm around me in almost the same matter as my dad had done with her.

"But there isn't anything to worry about! The only thing _you _have to worry about, is if your going to get your cake or not." I looked up at her. I don't have to worry about that…I already saw my cake. I chuckled and walked over to the table and sat down in one of the seats. Wondering why my parents were still standing there, I looked up at them and saw them quietly conversing.

"Do you think that it could have been them?" Asked my mom.

"No. If they wanted us, they would have come here. Not there." Answered my dad.

"Maybe they were looking for us! That would explain why they didn't steal anything."

"No. It's not-" They both stopped and looked at me. I lifted my eyebrows at them, a signal saying that I could hear every word they just said.

The rest of the morning was silent. The only other words that were said were, 'Goodbye! Have a nice day at school! Happy Birthday!' as I left out the door.

My bad day got so much better when I got to ride my car to school though. It was like floating on clouds! And the air conditioning was cool right as I turned on the car. My last car didn't even _have _air conditioning. I didn't want to get out of my car when I got to school, but I was happy to show it off to my friends. They were all happy to see it and they wanted to ride in it. I told them that they could later 'cause I was going to be late to class. They were annoyed and kept saying things like 'It's your birthday! You shouldn't have to be on time at all!' But I ignored them and went to class.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened at school. Well so far at least. I was walking into my eighth period and saw a new student. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and well lets just say that he definitely wasn't out of shape. Of course the preppy cheerleaders were around him twirling their hair around their fingers and flirting with him. He was enjoying himself. The bell rang and I went to my desk.

"Class, we have a new student." Well obviously. I thought to myself. "His name is Owen and he will be seated…there." The teacher pointed to the only empty seat, which was, of course, next to me. Well my day just got worse, because now I have to sit next to this _Owen_ kid. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with a new student next to me, but cocky guys just annoys me like no other. I didn't even like the name Owen."Hello" Owen said quietly after he had taken a seat next to me. I looked up at him and returned his greeting.

"Hey."

"My name is…well…uh, never mind. What is your name?"

"Rachel."

"Well, Rachel, how are you?"

"Just fine, thanks."

"No problem. If you were to return the question I would say the same thing." I looked up at him and he smiled. Well that's one way to make you completely loose your train of thought. I have never seen a smile make a man look so gorgeous! I cleared my throat to talk.

"Well that's…good to know. I guess." He just laughed, but didn't leave me alone.

" Do you always treat people like this, or do u just have a problem with new people?"

"Neither. I guess you just bring out the rudeness in me."

"Well it's nice to know that I do _something_ to you." The teacher cleared her throat at us, making the conversation end. Thank god. I glanced over to my friends, who happened to be staring intently at me. I mouthed 'what?' to them, and they just smiled and never stopped staring at me until the bell rang.

I walked over to the two of them who practically skipped their way over to me.

"Lucky you!" Said my friend Bree. "You get to sit next to Owen! Must be the Birthday luck!"

"Happy birthday, Rachel!" Yelled Tahna, my other friend. Then, of course, Owen came up to us.

"It's your birthday?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I answered.

"Well happy birthday, Rachel!"

"Thank you."

"Why don't I take you out for your birthday?" Did he just ask me out? I don't want to be rude and say no! But seriously! I could see Bree turn her head to look at me.

"Well…you know I have to-"

"I'm not taking any excuses, Rachel. We can take your new car if you want."

"Fine." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders and started walking me out the door.

I glared up at Owen's smiling face, and shook his arm off of my shoulders. He just laughed as we walked into the parking lot. Doesn't he know that that was rude to just leave my friends like that? I'll have to call them later…surely they'll understand.

"Where are we going?" I asked Steve after entering the car. How was I supposed to just _drive_ there if I didn't know where we were even going?

"Why don't we go to the movies?"

"Okay." But before I could turn the car on, he reached over and took the key.

"What is your problem? Give me the key!" I tried to reach over and take it but he threatened to throw it out the window.

"Now you see, Rachel, it's your birthday and I'm the one taking you to the movies. You shouldn't be the one driving." He looked over at me and smiled his amazing smile. No! I was going to drive my car! I _really _don't like this Steve guy.

"No, Steve! It's my birthday and I'm going to drive my car there."

"I think you can give up your car this once can't you? I'm not going to ruin it or anything."

"Fine throw the key out the window! I can just pay for a new one!"

"Do you really want to go through all of that when you can just let me drive there and it's done with? I'll let you drive home. How does that sound?"

"Are you _trying _to ruin my birthday?"

"If this is a bad birthday for you, it's only going to get worse. But it will get better if you just let me drive."

"Fine! Drive the damn car!" He smiled and got out, walking to the driver's side. I slid over in the passenger's seat and put my seat belt on. He walked in and started the car.

Why in the world did I let Steve take me out for my birthday? He has only made it worse! And why does he even _want _to take me out? He has plenty of other girls to bother. Why me? He should know by now that I don't like him, and he is just making me hate him more.

I didn't pay attention to where we were going, and when we passed the movie theatre, I was very much aware that we weren't headed towards to movies. Why? Was he trying to kidnap me or something?

"You passed the movie theatre." I told Steve.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

"Where are we going, Steve?"

"It's is a surprise."

"I really hate surprises! Just tell me where we are going."

"It's a surprise."

"How far away is it? Will you tell me that much?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're not _kidnapping _me are you?" He burst out laughing then. After a few minutes of this, he stopped…finally.

"No, Rachel. I'm not kidnapping you. What kind of sick person would kidnap a girl on her _birthday_?"

"You never know with people. I'm sure it has been done before." He just nodded it into consideration.

The conversation didn't carry on, and nobody said anything for…I don't know…fifteen minutes now? Twenty? The long wait to this "surprise" place was just making me aggravated. I'm sure that because I really don't want to be here, the ride really isn't as long as it seems. Every time I would look over at Steve, he would just look happy and excited. Then out of nowhere he asked me a random question.

"Have you ever killed someone, Rachel?"

"No. That was random."

"Not for me."

"What about you? Have you ever killed someone?" He paused, and didn't answer for a few minutes. That worried me.

"I'm proud to say that I haven't ever killed anybody." He finally answered, looking over at me.

"o…ok." I dropped his gaze and looked away out the window.

"So have you lived here your whole life?" Steve asked.

"No I haven't. I moved here three years ago from Carolina." That was a lie. But I've told that lie so much, that I almost believed it myself. Almost. But why was I lying about this? Because anybody, _anybody _could be tracking my family down. We have already had a group of muscle guys track us down. We got away, thankfully, but they never stopped finding us. And when we contacted a police officer, he turned out to be one of them too. So we finally changed our looks, and information about ourselves _again_ and moved here. Started from scratch for the second time.

"Why did you move?" Asked Steve.

"Because someone broke into our apartment. It was very tragic because my mom almost got killed. So we decided to move to a safer neighborhood. I didn't expect my parents to actually change their jobs and move out of state to come here, but they did. I'm kind of happy that they changed their jobs though. Now my dad has a good job that pays well."

"Somebody tried to break into your apartment? Well that must have sucked."

"Yeah, it did." I looked up at him, and saw that he was looking at me as well. He looked back at the road, probably because he had to since he was driving.

"It's a good thing you moved here." He said seriously, then looked at me again. "Because your safe. I can promise you that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I…I just know." What does he mean? Is he some kind of undercover cop or something? "Here we are." Steve continued. We pulled into a dirt lot that was in front of a forest. There was nothing else in sight, other than the trees. My heart started beating fast. Maybe he _is _kidnapping me! I can't believe I let him! I fell right into the trap like a stupid lab rat! He is one of _them_! He's is going to take me in the middle of the forest and try to kill me and then get my family too. Maybe they will just kill me, and not my family. I'll be happy to sacrifice myself for my parents.

Steve un-buckled his seat belt and smiled at me.

"Don't look so worried! I'm not going to do anything to you! Just walk with me on the trail and once we get there, it will be all worth it. I promise."

"I don't trust you." I said.

"Well that's too bad, because you're going to have to depend on me if you want to get there." He got out of his car and opened my door. I got out and stood next to him. Why in the world am I going with him? Am I crazy? Yes. Yes I am.

"Well come on." His fingers were suddenly linked with mine and were pulling me in his direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Should I Trust Him? **

**Chapter 3**

I glared up at Owen's smiling face, and shook his arm off of my shoulders. He just laughed as we walked into the parking lot. Doesn't he know that that was rude to just leave my friends like that? I'll have to call them later…surely they'll understand.

"Where are we going?" I asked Owen after entering the car. How was I supposed to just _drive_ there if I didn't know where we were even going?

"Why don't we go to the movies?"

"Okay." But before I could turn the car on, he reached over and took the key.

"What is your problem? Give me the key!" I tried to reach over and take it but he threatened to throw it out the window.

"Now you see, Rachel, it's your birthday and I'm the one taking you to the movies. You shouldn't be the one driving." He looked over at me and smiled his amazing smile. No! I was going to drive my car! I _really _don't like this Owen guy.

"No, Owen! It's my birthday and I'm going to drive my car there."

"I think you can give up your car this once can't you? I'm not going to ruin it or anything."

"Fine throw the key out the window! I can just pay for a new one!"

"Do you really want to go through all of that when you can just let me drive there and it's done with? I'll let you drive home. How does that sound?"

"Are you _trying _to ruin my birthday?"

"If this is a bad birthday for you, it's only going to get worse. But it will get better if you just let me drive."

"Fine! Drive the damn car!" He smiled and got out, walking to the driver's side. I slid over in the passenger's seat and put my seat belt on. He walked in and started the car.

Why in the world did I let Steve take me out for my birthday? He has only made it worse! And why does he even _want _to take me out? He has plenty of other girls to bother. Why me? He should know by now that I don't like him, and he is just making me hate him more.

I didn't pay attention to where we were going, and when we passed the movie theatre, I was very much aware that we weren't headed towards to movies. Why? Was he trying to kidnap me or something?

"You passed the movie theatre." I told Owen.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

"Where are we going, Owen?"

"It's is a surprise."

"I really hate surprises! Just tell me where we are going."

"It's a surprise."

"How far away is it? Will you tell me that much?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're not _kidnapping _me are you?" He burst out laughing then. After a few minutes of this, he stopped…finally.

"No, Rachel. I'm not kidnapping you. What kind of sick person would kidnap a girl on her _birthday_?"

"You never know with people. I'm sure it has been done before." He just nodded it into consideration.

The conversation didn't carry on, and nobody said anything for…I don't know…fifteen minutes now? Twenty? The long wait to this "surprise" place was just making me aggravated. I'm sure that because I really don't want to be here, the ride really isn't as long as it seems. Every time I would look over at Owen, he would just look happy and excited. Then out of nowhere he asked me a random question.

"Have you ever killed someone, Rachel?"

"No. That was random."

"Not for me."

"What about you? Have you ever killed someone?" He paused, and didn't answer for a few minutes. That worried me.

"I'm proud to say that I haven't ever killed anybody." He finally answered, looking over at me.

"o…ok." I dropped his gaze and looked away out the window.

"So have you lived here your whole life?" Owen asked.

"No I haven't. I moved here three years ago from Carolina." That was a lie. But I've told that lie so much, that I almost believed it myself. Almost. But why was I lying about this? Because anybody, _anybody _could be tracking my family down. We have already had a group of muscle guys track us down. We got away, thankfully, but they never stopped finding us. And when we contacted a police officer, he turned out to be one of them too. So we finally changed our looks, and information about ourselves _again_ and moved here. Started from scratch for the second time.

"Why did you move?" Asked Owen.

"Because someone broke into our apartment. It was very tragic because my mom almost got killed. So we decided to move to a safer neighborhood. I didn't expect my parents to actually change their jobs and move out of state to come here, but they did. I'm kind of happy that they changed their jobs though. Now my dad has a good job that pays well."

"Somebody tried to break into your apartment? Well that must have sucked."

"Yeah, it did." I looked up at him, and saw that he was looking at me as well. He looked back at the road, probably because he had to since he was driving.

"It's a good thing you moved here." He said seriously, then looked at me again. "Because your safe. I can promise you that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I…I just know." What does he mean? Is he some kind of undercover cop or something? "Here we are." Owen continued. We pulled into a dirt lot that was in front of a forest. There was nothing else in sight, other than the trees. My heart started beating fast. Maybe he _is _kidnapping me! I can't believe I let him! I fell right into the trap like a stupid lab rat! He is one of _them_! He's going to take me in the middle of the forest and try to kill me and then get my family too. Maybe they will just kill me, and not my family. I'll be happy to sacrifice myself for my parents.

Owen un-buckled his seat belt and smiled at me.

"Don't look so worried! I'm not going to do anything to you! Just walk with me on the trail and once we get there, it will be all worth it. I promise."

"I don't trust you." I said.

"Well that's too bad, because you're going to have to depend on me if you want to get there." He got out of his car and opened my door. I got out and stood next to him. Why in the world am I going with him? Am I crazy? Yes. Yes I am.

"Well come on." His fingers were suddenly linked with mine and were pulling me in his direction.


End file.
